Starry Night Flower
by coolgamer
Summary: Chelsea meets Will on his yacht for the Starry Night Festival. Not only are they going to enjoy the festival together but Chelsea has something special to give Will. ChelseaxWill.


**Hey here is a new harvest moon story. It is an anniversary present for my boyfriend Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands.**

**~Starry Night Flower~**

I stared at the door of the cabin on Will's yacht nervously. Though we had gone far in our relationship I was still nervous about this evening. I looked at the box I held in my hand and smiled as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had come too far now just to turn back and went through a lot for this gift. Tonight was the perfect night to give it to him.

I knocked on the door and heard him say come in before entering. The table in the center of the room was covered in food as was the one in the booth. The room was spotless and the lights cast a beautiful setting as snow fell outside. Will stood by the center table finishing up any preparations.

I stood and watched as he worked with a smile on his face. The light seemed to shine on his golden blonde hair. I wasn't shocked to see him wearing his usual white jacket with an orange sweatshirt underneath and over a black t-shirt with white pants. He turned when he heard me close the door and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the lighting.

"Oh, Chelsea! I'm glad you could make it." He greeted.

"I'm glad I was able to make it also!" I replied as I smiled at him.

"I had some dinner prepared for us tonight." He began, "However, I wasn't quite sure what you like to eat…therefore I had a number of dishes made…"

I looked at the two tables of food in shock before laughing a little bit. I turned to him and smiled and he smiled back.

"Wh-What's wrong? Do you not like any of them?" He asked when he saw my shocked look.

"No…it's just I wish you hadn't gone through so much trouble." I replied.

"You mean to say I've prepared too many dishes?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well I was worried there wouldn't be anything you liked, Chelsea…and I surely couldn't have let that happen…that's why I had such a wide selection prepared." He admitted.

"Thank you for the thoughtfulness." I said.

"You don't have to eat all of it, mind!" He said hastily.

I just stared at him with a smile as he closed his eyes and smiled back. I looked at the two tables before nodding as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you, it all looks wonderful." I told him.

"Now then, feel free to sit anywhere you'd like." Will offered.

"Thank you." I said.

"Everything here was chosen by me, out of love for you." He stated with a smile.

"I love you too." I told him.

"I'm sure at least one of them will touch your heart." He said.

"I'm sure one will." I replied as I sat down on the center couch so I could watch will.

After we ate a rather long dinner, Will got up to check on if the stars were able to be seen. I checked to make sure my red bandanna was in place over my long brown hair. I straightened out my orange jacket over my yellow t-shirt and my blue jeans.

Will returned to the room and then escorted me out onto the ship so we could watch the stars. As we stood at the railing of the yacht I felt at peace. I looked at him and smiled as he watched the stars contentedly. I turned to him holding the package carefully as he looked at me. I looked at the ground embarrassed.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"Well…I have something I wish to give you." I told him.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble, my lady." He told me sincerely.

"I know…but I thought you might rally like it." I stated.

"Well if it is from you how can I refuse?" He asked as he reached for the gift.

I have him the gift and nervously watched as he opened it. I shifted as his smiled left his face to be replaced with a shocked expression. I waited for his actual reaction as he lifted the item from the box carefully.

It was a flower that was pink at the top and red at the bottom. It had three very lush green leaves that rested at the base. It was a firefly flower and it had been very difficult to obtain but I had found it with the help of some rabbits.

"This is…" He began.

"A Firefly Flower…I remember you mentioning you'd love to see one." I said.

"How did you?" He asked.

"I had some help from some rabbits." I stated nervously.

"Thank you…I love it." He said sincerely.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes because of what it is." He said.

"Oh…" I replied looking upset.

"And more importantly because you got it for me, my lady." He added.

He kissed me on the forehead as he pulled me into his arms. We both continued to watch the stars as he held the flower carefully.

**~The End~**

**I hope you all liked the story. I have a few things to say about it.**

**I have never played sunshine islands so I know nothing about Will except from fogu. **

**Also if Will sounds out of character I got it because the guide says he is generally noble to women. Also his oc might be because I played dragon age: origins last night.**

**Happy anniversary Alex I love you!**


End file.
